<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we traveled on with nothing but a shadow by LJF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908759">we traveled on with nothing but a shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF'>LJF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we all want love/we all want honor [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ba Sing Se, Disguise, Episode: s02e11 The Desert, Episode: s02e12 The Serpent's Pass, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Order of the White Lotus, POV Toph Beifong, POV Zuko (Avatar), Timeline What Timeline, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed a place to hide from the Fire Nation.<br/>"Hey Uncle," Toph said. "Think any of your pai sho buddies might be able to help us out?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Order of the White Lotus (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Iroh, Toph Beifong &amp; Order of the White Lotus, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we all want love/we all want honor [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we traveled on with nothing but a shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently "Iroh &amp; Order of the White Lotus" was not a tag before this.<br/>Also, I thought about it for a while, and I believe the <i>reason</i> it took Iroh so long to think of going to the OWL is because he's never really had to. Reading between the lines (I have not yet read <i><a href="https://www.amazon.com/Avatar-Last-Airbender-Legacy-Nation/dp/1683833929">Legacy of the Fire Nation</a></i>, so I could be wrong-- please don't spoil it for me) Iroh only joined them <i>after</i> the Siege of Ba Sing Se-- that is, within the past five years or so. Up until this point, I imagine most of his involvement has been <i>him</i> helping <i>them</i>; that is, providing them information, etc. Even if they've assisted him, it was a mutual benefit situation-- he's a helpful ally, so they help him. He's never needed <i>their</i> help, not like this. He's no longer a prince or a general. He's no longer in a position of power or influence, somewhere he can help them. He's <i>wanted</i> by the Fire Nation-- practically speaking, helping him is a <i>bad idea</i>. Iroh may be older and wiser than Zuko, but he was still raised in the Fire Nation Court. He still has, somewhere inside of him, something of that subconscious belief that "people will only help you as long as you prove yourself to be of use." He still hasn't fully <i>internalized</i> the message that "there is nothing wrong with letting people who love you <i>help</i> you."<br/>For himself, Iroh <i>can't</i> ask for help. For his nephew, though, he's willing to turn to <i>anybody</i>. Which is what <i>finally</i> knocks it into his head that the OWL actually <i>cares</i>. This (in canon, at least, we'll see how it goes here), is what sets him up on the path to truly <i>relying</i> on them, culminating in "The Old Masters."</p><p>Also, this brings me up to 100,000 words! (Nearly 30% of which is just this series.) I'm so happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Some hid scars and some hid scratches. It made me wonder about their past."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Of Monsters and Men, "Mountain Sound"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They wandered around for approximately two days, constantly hiding and avoiding bounty hunters and Fire Nation patrols, before Lady Toph finally spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, Uncle," she said. "Think any of your pai sho buddies might be able to help us out?"</p><p>Zuko halted the ostrich-horse, looking down at the <span>diminutive</span> girl who'd <em>insisted</em> that she was <em>not</em> getting on that thing, she could walk perfectly well, <em>thank you very much</em>. (Never mind that she was <em>still</em> injured.) He opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Uncle Iroh spoke up.</p><p>"Errr.... what would make you think <em>that</em>, Lady Toph?" The old man seemed more flustered than Zuko had seen him in a while.</p><p>"First off, it's <em>Lin Yu</em>, old man," she grumbled. "Get used to it-- we're in trouble if any of us accidentally slip up and call each other by the wrong name in public, remember?"</p><p>(Azula worked <em>quickly</em>. Lady Toph's face was already on the wanted posters, right next to his and Uncle's.)</p><p>"Second, how do you think <em>I</em> managed to find <em>you</em>?" Lady Toph crossed her arms. "Not to mention, get from Yu Dao to Tu Zin in a matter of <em>days</em>?" Uncle gaped at her.</p><p>"You mean-"</p><p>"I mean, those <em>friends</em> of yours obviously have <em>connections</em>," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "You don't think they might be able to keep us out of the Fire Nation's line of <em>sight</em>?"</p><p>"What are you two <em>talking</em> about?" Zuko finally burst out.</p><p>"La-Lin Yu makes a good point," Uncle said, stroking his beard. "We're not far from the Misty Palms Oasis. I may have a friend or two there who would be willing to assist us....."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em> don't make a scene here, <em>Li</em>," Toph muttered as they walked into the tavern. "This is the kind of shady place bounty hunters <em>love</em>. Which means we need to stay <em>invisible</em>."</p><p>She heard him scoff quietly, but he didn't make any other noticeable response.</p><p>They sat down and ordered drinks while Uncle tried to look around subtly.</p><p>"Over there," she said, tilting her head towards the corner, where an old man was sitting at a large pai sho table. "Friend of yours?"</p><p>"Something like that," Uncle said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>"I still don't understand how a stupid game of pai sho is going to help," Zuko hissed. She elbowed him.</p><p>"Just watch." But when they reached the table, Uncle surprised her.</p><p>"Lin Yu, you were right, these <em>are</em> fine tiles," he said, then turned to the man sitting at the table. "Would you honor my young niece with a game?"</p><p><em>What?</em> This was <em>his</em> friend, not hers! Why was he-</p><p><em>Young initiate</em>, Mirei had called her.</p><p><em>He wants me to join the secret club!</em> Toph wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she had more important things to think about now.</p><p>"The guest has the first move," said the stranger. Smirking, she sat down and reached for her first piece.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lady Toph placed a lotus tile in the center of the board. Zuko wrinkled his brow in confusion. (He'd never been much for pai sho, but he was <em>pretty</em> sure that wasn't a legal move.) The other man also seemed momentarily taken aback, but then he smiled.</p><p>"I see you favor the white lotus gambit," he said, cupping his hands. "Not many-"</p><p>"-Still cling to the ancient ways, blablabla," she said, making an identical motion. "But I hear those who do can always find a friend." Uncle looked like he was trying to hold back a giggle.</p><p>"Then let us play," the old man said, sighing.</p><p>As he watched, Zuko became even <em>more</em> confused. The two of them were just putting down tiles, not even paying attention to each other's movements.</p><p><em>Why would you put a knotweed next to a rock? You can't put a rose there! The dragon goes on your </em>opponent's<em> side of the board!</em></p><p>"What are they <em>doing</em>?" Zuko muttered.</p><p>"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game," Uncle replied, just as the two players put down their last tiles.</p><p>"Welcome, sister," said the strange man. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." </p><p><em>Would someone explain what is going on?</em> Zuko took a deep breath, knowing Lady Toph would <em>murder</em> him if he got them caught here.</p><p>Abruptly, she rose from her seat.</p><p>"We've got trouble," she said, taking a stance.</p><p>Before any of them could ask what she meant, the door swung open, and five tough-looking guys in Fire Nation armor came barreling into the room.</p><p>"Colonel Mongke," Uncle said, smiling. "How nice to see an old friend! What brings you to this part of the world?"</p><p>"Enough with your blathering, General!" The leader, a firebender if the fact that he was the only one in the group without a weapon could be believed, wore a dark smile. "We're here to apprehend you fugitives."</p><p>Why was Lady Toph <em>smiling</em>?</p><p>Suddenly, several of the tavern's patrons got up from their tables. Zuko heard a lot of muffled whispering</p><p>"Fugitives?"</p><p>"Fire Nation?"</p><p>"<em>Bounty</em>."</p><p>A few of them flashed their weapons. Zuko gulped.</p><p><em>We can't take out all of these-- </em>what<em>?</em></p><p>Before he could figure out what was happening, Lady Toph had grabbed all three of them and hustled them outside. The loud crashing on going inside told him none of their pursuers would be behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them made their way to-- of all things-- a <em>flower shop</em>. The stranger was spouting what <em>sounded</em> like a bunch of nonsense to Uncle Iroh and Lady Toph. Zuko caught something about "initiates" and some group called "the Order of the White Lotus."</p><p>"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" He was tired of all this nonsense. "Ouch!"</p><p>"Would you just shut up and <em>listen</em>, Sparky?" Lady Toph lowered her elbow.</p><p>"Sadly, my nephew is not an initiate," Uncle said, frowning.</p><p>The <em>other</em> crazy old man knocked on a door in the back, and someone on the other side opened a peephole. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"</p><p>"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Uncle Iroh replied. Zuko turned to Lady Toph, who shrugged. <em>How should I know?</em></p><p>The door opened, and the other three walked in-- but <em>Zuko</em> had the door shut in his face.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's members only," his uncle told him. "Wait out here."</p><p>"But Lady Toph-"</p><p>"<em>Lin Yu</em> is an initiate."</p><p>Zuko groaned, then, with little else to do, leaned over to sniff a flower.</p><p>
  <em>Smells..... nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leapt up as the door opened.</p><p>"What's going on?" He turned to Uncle. "Is the club meeting over?"</p><p>"Everything is taken care of," was Iroh's reply.</p><p>"Prepare yourself, Sparky," Lady Toph said, smirking. "We're off to Ba Sing Se!"</p><p>"<em>Ba Sing Se?!</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the White Lotus guy snuck them out of town in the flower pots, the trip north went by pretty quickly. Within days, they'd reached Full Moon Bay, and were presenting the passports of <em>Mushi</em>, <em>Lin Yu</em> and <em>Li</em> of the <em>Hong</em> family.</p><p>Uncle took the tickets and quickly steered them towards the boat as a helpful-sounding security guard started walking in their direction.</p><p>Of <em>course</em> the stupid boat was made of wood, what else should she have expected?</p><p>As they waited in line to board, Toph carefully noted all of the people getting on in front of them. There was one group, two boys and a girl, who struck her as..... <em>odd</em>. She couldn't place it exactly, there was just something about them that just <em>rubbed</em> her the wrong way. Maybe it was the obnoxious way one of the boys spoke, like he had something in his mouth. Maybe it was the snarky way the girl walked (not that Toph had room to point fingers).</p><p>(Or maybe it was the fact that the second boy carried a quiver of arrows. She'd been wary of archers since the incident with that Yuyan guy. She reached towards her neck, but it was bare-- Sparky still hadn't given her back the arrowhead.)</p><p>Whatever the case might be, Toph made a mental note to stay <em>far</em> away from those three. Something told her that if <em>anyone</em> were to discover that the <em>Hongs</em> weren't who they claimed to be, it would be those guys.</p><p> </p><p>But, of course, nothing ever worked out quite that easily.</p><p>"My name's Jet," the obnoxious sounding boy said. "And these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."</p><p><em>Freedom Fighters, huh?</em> Toph thought. <em>This is going to be trouble, I just know it.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And as I looked around, I began to notice that we were nothing like the rest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Of Monsters and Men, "Mountain Sound"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, you wanted to know what actually happened in the "club meeting?" Sorry, members only!</p><p>In case anyone was wondering how the wanted posters are affecting Gaoling-- they're <i>not</i>. Azula's got a couple of people assessing the situation there, but she <i>purposely</i> made sure none of the wanted posters were hung anywhere <i>near</i> there. Once she realized Toph was travelling with Zuko, she did a little digging and figured out that the town lord <i>believes</i> that his daughter is dead, and she has <i>zero</i> interest in letting him know otherwise. <i>Especially</i> considering that finding out that his daughter is a <i>wanted criminal</i> in the Fire Nation might cause his <i>already</i> shaky and uncertain loyalties to swing pointedly <i>not</i> in the Fire Nation's favor. Which would be a nuisance.<br/>In other words, Lao is still clueless as to Toph's new status (not to mention the fact that she's still <i>alive</i>), and Poppy probably is, too. (Which means <i>he</i> hasn't sent any bounty hunters after her.)</p><p>I know, I know, <i>Toph</i> being the responsible one? What is the world coming to? But, as I've said numerous times, the Toph of <i>this</i> universe has learnt that keeping your head down and staying unnoticed can save your life. (Which doesn't mean she's generally opposed to creating a loud ruckus or beating people up-- but time and <i>place</i>, Sparky!)</p><p>I decided carved pai sho sets can't be <i>that</i> uncommon, and anyone who'd splurge on a pai sho <i>table</i> rather than just a simple board would <i>also</i> have high-quality tiles made of carved stone, not just simple painted wooden ones. (Also, I just really wanted Toph to be the one to play, but I can't imagine Iroh's been carrying around a carved set, and creating her own like she did in <i>we should all burn together</i> would <i>definitely</i> draw too much attention to their little group.)</p><p>And Zuko's <i>totally</i> the type who, while he doesn't actually <i>play</i> pai sho, has had the game explained to him <i>so</i> many times that he really <i>does</i> know all the rules, even if he pretends not to.</p><p>I rewatched the scenes with Zuko and Iroh from "The Desert," and can I just say that I <i>love</i> that little moment when Zuko, all alone in a flower shop, <i>leans over and sniffs the flower</i>? He's so friggin' adorable, I love him. (Nevermind that the show's chronic lack of <a href="https://ljf613.tumblr.com/post/630397146410205184/object-permanence">object permanence</a> means that this very same flower has <i>disappeared</i> by the next scene.)</p><p>Note that, from this point onwards, the timeline has been <i>mildly</i> accelerated. Only, like, a week or so (maybe two or three), though. (Because they didn't sit around waiting for the Rough Rhinos to come look for them, and instead went looking for the OWL right away.) At the very least, I'm playing around with it a little bit-- Jet's still on the same boat as them, though, because the Dramatic and Situational Irony of Jet &amp; Zuko in "The Serpent's Pass" was <i>way</i> too good to pass up. (Let's just say the butterfly effect somehow messed with Jet &amp; co, sending them to Ba Sing Se just a <i>little</i> earlier.)</p><p>For anyone who missed it, the reason Uncle steered them away was because <i>he</i> recognized Suki from "The Warriors of Kyoshi," and wanted to make sure <i>she</i> didn't notice <i>them</i>.</p><p>So, in "The Serpent's Pass," Toph got them all tickets using her passport, right? First off, how did she even <i>get</i> a passport-- no one knows that she even <i>exists</i>! Also, pro tip: if you're running away from home and <i>don't want to be found</i>, do not use your <i>official, legal documentation</i>.</p><p>Alright, I've got a question for you guys. We can assume that, in canon, "The Blue Spirit" is <i>not</i> a moniker that Zuko came up with. Rather, it's one that Zhao or some other Fire Nation bigshot came up with to describe the spirit-looking figure with the blue mask.<br/>"The Blind Bandit" is a name Toph came up with on her own. She told it to Aang, and used it as her nom de guerre in Yu Dao, but the Fire Nation doesn't know it, so her <i>masked</i> wanted poster probably has some other name. Any suggestions? (For reference, see <i>I'm worse at what I do best</i>.)</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://ljf613.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>